


Two's Company, Three's a Good Time

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, Casual Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: [Normally the boys were content to simply play with one another, but every now and again they indulged Joseph together, spoiling him, treating him until he came undone between them.]--Mary helps Robert get Joseph off, indulging his oral fixation.





	Two's Company, Three's a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this - it's something a little different that came to me in a dream the other night and I had to make it happen.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for slowing down on updates in the last few weeks! I just started a new full time job so I'm still finding my rhythm there and doing my best not to neglect you wonderful readers!

Mary could hear them before she saw them.

“Rob-”

“ _Fuck_.”

Mary pushed open the bedroom door and took a moment to assess the sordid scene laid bare before her. Robert's naked ass in her bed, on top of her husband, whose moaning was in perfect harmony with the creaking of bed springs.

“What's going on here?”

They froze. Joseph's eyes went wide and Robert slowly turned to look over his shoulder, expression unreadable. Then his eyes lit up with mischievousness, teeth bared in a caricature of a wicked grin as he slowed his hips, rocking down against Joseph in long, leisurely thrusts that ground their bodies together and made Joseph sob softly. Mary swirled her wine as she closed the bedroom door behind her. The room stunk of sex. She smirked at her little jest – making the boys jump like they were in trouble, and slapped Robert's bare, tanned ass cheek as she passed, stirring a rumbling in his chest that was somewhere between a chuckle and a moan. She perched daintily on the edge of the bed, looking fondly down at Joseph. He was flushed, lips parted and tongue swollen, and she tenderly stroked his damp bangs from his forehead as he continued to take Robert's cock like a champ.

“Hey sailor,” she hummed. Joseph sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into her touch.

“He's having a bit of trouble _getting there_ ,” Robert said, words feathered with a taint of breathlessness and they both looked down at Joseph's pretty face. His baby blue eyes carried a glimmer of shame. Robert threw Mary a poignant look and her eyes became slits, lips curled, both understanding and eager to acquiesce with Robert's unspoken invitation. Normally the boys were content to simply play with one another, but every now and again they indulged Joseph together, spoiling him, treating him until he came undone between them.

Setting her wine on the bedside table, she slipped her camisole over her head, crucifix splayed against her elegant collarbones. Joseph watched, mesmerised. Robert drew their hips closer, better angling himself to fuck Joseph slower, deeper; transfixed by the primal wanting – no, _need –_ in his eyes when he looked at his wife. Robert wasn't jealous in the slightest. Mary was his closest comrade in the world, and Joseph was the best fuck he'd ever had (and was decent company, but Robert would never admit that aloud... not sober anyway) and he was happy that _they_ were happy. That he had the opportunity to share in that. That he and Joseph had their own _“thing”._

Robert inhaled sharply when Joseph tensed, tightening around his cock as Mary removed her bra with a graceful flick, dangling it over the edge of the bed with her fingertips and letting it fall to the ground. Joseph whined.

“Poor baby,” Mary crooned, cradling Joseph’s head in her lap.

Hungrily he latched on to her breast, burying his face in the softness of her skin and her smell as he suckled. Robert continued to move, wrapping Joseph’s legs around his waist and thrusting into him with a steady rhythm as Joseph relaxed into Mary’s touch. Mary and Robert exchanged a quick glance. Robert fucked Joseph slow but hard, the sounds coming from deep in Joseph’s throat going straight to Robert’s cock despite being muffled into Mary’s chest. He had already cum, but Joseph really knew how to bring about his second wind. Joseph’s erection throbbed against his belly, swollen and flushed, and the whimper he made when Mary reached over to stroke it with her fingertips was nearly pitiful. He mouthed at her nipples until they were hard against his tongue, taking comfort in the gentle, maternal way she ran her fingers through his damp hair.

Mary took her glass and carefully poured a thin river of dark wine down her milky decolletage. It pooled against the corner of Joseph’s lips and he shivered, parting his mouth and letting it catch against his tongue. He drank, hungry and needy.

“He looked thirsty,” Mary purred as Robert quirked an eyebrow at her. She happily volunteered her glass, tipping a hearty swig into Robert’s mouth too as Joseph began to lick her breast, cleaning every inch of the rich, fruity stain. Eventually, he stiffened between them, latched onto Mary’s breast and helpless to Robert on top of him as he peaked. He sobbed softly, still suckling greedily as Mary’s breath caught in her throat. Robert growled encouragement as Joseph shuddered, his orgasm coming on slow but building to a great crescendo. The frustration that came from his delayed climax seemed to reward him in kind with a release that rippled through his entire body, making his toes curl and his knuckles white. His cum streaked across his stomach, dripping in thick strands from Mary’s dainty fingertips. Lovingly, she pried him away from her tender chest and Joseph gasped for air, his shoulders heaving and his cheeks splotched with a ruddy crimson.

“Do I need to leave you two for another minute?” Mary asked, her eyes travelling down the length of Joseph’s body to where Robert was inside of him.

“Nah,” Robert grimaced slightly, sensitivity bordering on pain finally catching up to him.

Mary sashayed from the room, hips swaying and chest still bare as she threw a towel at Robert and told him to clean up.

“I’ll make margaritas,” she grinned, and she disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Robert with a blissful, fucked-out Joseph.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this fic, I would love you for all of eternity if you could chuck me a kudos or a comment to let me know what you think. Even more love is given to peeps who follow me on social media:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW Blog]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come check out my shit and feel free to chuck me a message any time!


End file.
